Aiden McFinnegan
Aiden McFinnegan '''is District 3 Male Tributes for Revive the Dead Games. Description Aiden is a 17 year old boy from District 3. He’s roughly 6’2” with a slim muscular build. His hair is a dark black (that shines blue in the light) choppy boys-cut (the back of his hair ends just below the ear, the bangs are swept to the left and end mid eye-level, his side burns are neat and thin, stopping just above the earlobe). He has well kept gotee, 4 piercings in his left ear, 6 in his right ear, and silver snakebites in his bottom lip. His eyes are a light green bordering on yellow. He has a scar through his right eyebrow, and finally he has various cogs and gears tattooed along both forearms. Aiden is very un-trusting of people. It takes a while for anyone to earn his trust; even so he knows that it is necessary for him to make allies during the games. He tends to be very quiet, never having too much to say, but he is not shy. Aiden simply chooses not to talk to people unless necessary. Over the years Aiden has learned to keep his temper in check because yelling doesn't solve anything. He is also very responsible and knows how to ration his supplies. Aiden is extremely intelligent and can adapt quickly in difficult situations. He's kind, loyal, and fair towards those he deems worthy. History Aiden's mother Tara McFinnegan passed away 4 days after Aiden's 17th birthday, leaving behind Aiden and her 8 month old daughter Kira. Aiden has been taking care of Kira by himself for the better part of a year when he is chosen during the reaping (Kira has been left with a friend of his mother's for the duration of the hunger games). In addition to taking care of his younger sister (and his mother when she was still alive) Aiden works as an engineer. Before his mother passed, Aiden spent most of his free time taking apart and rebuilding the various machines that littered his home. He was also fond of anything he could do out-doors (running, jumping, climbing, etc). When Aiden was reaped he initially Aiden was shocked, having only 25 slips bearing his name... the odds truly were in his favor. He did show any outward emotion until he had to say good bye to his friends and family. Even then he only cried when he held Kira in his arms for the last time. Hunger Games During training, Aiden allied with his District partner Selene Davae, Capitol tribute Smick Trinket, District 5's male tribute Chase Pansworth and Thomas Adrian Parker from District 13. Aiden fared well during training and managed to pick up George's gauntlet after it was dropped by Snotbubble. Once in the Arena, Aiden survived his first day and managed to make his way to the top of the Pillar where he encountered Dante. On the second day Aiden met up with his allies one by one and had an uneventful first few days. On day 4, the group encountered the Careers, Chase was killed but the others managed to get away. Aiden regrouped with Smick and Thomas but was unaware that Selene had been killed by Craige until her face appeared in the sky that night. He was still unaware that she was killed by Craige. On day 5, Aiden decided not to attend the Tournament set up by Kine and managed to convince Smick not to go. While Smick and Thomas made out in the corner, Aiden started to hack into the Arena and accidentally made it rain pink plastic flamingos. Upon farther hacking, he made it rain multicolored flamingos. Stats '''Name: Aiden McFinnegan Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 3 Token from district: One of his sisters blue hair ribbons. Strengths: '''He is very good with his hands (especially with electronics), He is quick on his feet, a fast runner, good climber, great with long distance weapons, and good with snares and traps '''Weaknesses: He has no sense of direction, he can not swim, he isn't very stealthy (makes about as much noise as an injured elk) he is not a morning person (slow to rise) and he isn't very good with hand to hand combat. Fears: Large pools of water (deep water), snakes. Choice of Weapon: Sling shot, bow and arrow, anything electronic. Category:District 3 Tributes Category:Revived Tributes Category:Dead Games Characters